<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>f*ck by xonepeacelovex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399205">f*ck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex'>xonepeacelovex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JYP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck! Fuck! Fucking shit!!!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>f*ck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wish I can use GIFs here. :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck! Fuck! Fucking shit!!!”</p><p>Profanities were heard loud and clear coming from the bathroom. Chan knew why you are shouting these words. There’s no doubt that what he said earlier really affected you. He can’t help but wonder if you feel the same to him.</p><p>“What you are thinking?! You almost kiss Chan Y/N! YOU ALMOST KISS CHAN!!!”</p><p>You sound crazy with your little monologue but you need to say this out loud or else you’ll go crazy.</p><p>Chan is bewildered with your action. He knew you as someone who is calm and collected and hearing you shout profanities made his mind go hazy. He knocks to the door to ask if you are okay. He wasn’t supposed to be in your cabin. He was supposed to be on his own, thinking of the way he can stay friends with you. But your eyes earlier said another thing with what you said to him. Now he will try to talk to you again, to ask you to be honest with him. If you said no, then he’ll choose the path of unrequited love.</p><p>When you didn’t answer, worry takes place in his heart. He immediately opened the door. He cannot forgive himself if you slipped and lost consciousness while you are deeply regretting what you’ve done or didn’t do earlier. But when he opened the door, there you are in the shower looking at him with wide eyes. You are confused as to why Chan is in the bathroom. You didn’t hear any of Chan’s knocks, clearly preoccupied of Chan’s action earlier.</p><p>Chan swallowed while looking at your naked body. You instantly cover your body with your hands. Both of you becoming red and feeling hot.</p><p>”What are you… doing here Chan?” You attempted to sound like you are not affected by his eyes trailing your body.</p><p>Chan was looking at you following the droplets of water from the shower to your body. He cleared his throat… ”I… thought you slipped and lost consciousness that’s why I barged in.”</p><p>“Then why are you still looking at me?” Embarrassed with the way he was looking at your body, insecurities crept into your mind. That’s why he can never love me, I’m imperfect unlike him. “Cause fuck Y/N! I love you and I know you love me. Let’s not fear what we feel.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>